Ganondorf's Sorrow English Version
by champion91
Summary: W00t: you got lucky folks,now I have translatet it 'Ganondorfs sorg sorrow' in english! XD


_**Ganondorf's sorrow**_

GGanondorf

Link kicka up the doors to Gs hall

Link:Ganondorf!!

G:Whahaha.Long time no see,hero-boy

Link:Where is Zelda?

G:Oh she?...Wahahahahhahahahahahahah!!

Link:What have you done to her?

G:She…………………………………...IS…………………………………….DEAD.

Link:You're lying!!I don't believe you.

Navi:Yeah!

G:humftSnort….Hehehe,but how abut this then??

G do a gesture to a door

Link:hm?

G:Come!

LinkA_ door?Why haven't I seen it before?_

"The door opens"

Link _I'm ready for everthing!_

Navi:Here it comes!

Link:Yeah!

The door opens and a……

Link _It's a_…..

_…..child shows up_

Link _……A child?!!_

_The Childs _, account_:It have same hair volym(_**typical **_ (typiskt backwards slicked)),same eyes shape and face as Zeldas and Zeldas crown _as a necklace.Same hair colour and eyes like G.Gender:Boy.

G__May I introduce …My son Ganondorf Jr born by Zelda.Wahahahahhahahahahahahaha!!!!That's why she's dead now!She died when she give birth to my son….And that's not all ,when she died I took The trofice of wisdom!!!

Link:………..no….

Navi:…….

Big crysLink:NNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!

G:Wahahahahhahahahhahahahahahahhahahhahahahahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahhaa!!!!!

Link:I don't believe on it,I have wait and fight so much and so long ,only to see her again...and n-now...now...she…...i…i...is … …!!!

_G Jr runs to G_

G Jr:Daddy how is that man?

G:He's just a fool ,my walks to the throne

G Jr:'kay..!

G:Sit down here.

_G Jr sit downed on Gs knees ,how siting down on the throne._

G:Do you want to see this fool getting tortured?

G Jr:Yaays!!!

_G tortured Link and Link scremed of pain _

G Jr:_smile_

G:Wahahhahahahahahahahahhaha!!

_Impa comes in_

Impa:Plesae young sir…You have to continue with your studyings.

G stop the torture

Link:Impa!!W-what're you doing here?_pantpant_

Impa:I….

G:She is with us now.

Link:what do you mean?

G:I mean if I die(probably I am not goning to do by you),so will my son take over me and how will raise him?well Impa here...

Link:………….but………why…..?

Impa:I-I am sorry Link!

Impa:Please come younge sir…..

G Jr:okaaayy……

_Impa and G Jr leaves_

G:Now when they are gone,could we start with ours battle?

Link:Allright!!The Princess will be dead,but that will not stop me to save Hyrule from your evil grip!!

Navi:Good talk, Link!!

_The fight begins!!_

_at the same time in a rom nere by _

G Jr:Impa how was that man daddy was talking to?

Impa:He is…

_G Jr is sitting down and studdy with his back from Impa.Impa take out a knife_

Impa:…the best hero of time.

_and stabb Ganondorf Jr that he dies_

_same time_

_G stop in the middle of the fight and place his hand to his heart_

G:!!!!HnnnnnGgggg!!!!THAT WOMEN!!

_rush forward to the door and slam it close_

Link:Whatpanthappent?What happent to him?!

Navi:I-I don't know ….

_20minutes later G comes back_

G:M-my son…..son is dead_!Face:unlustre eyes_

Link:What?

G:…..you can go and look for you self point to the door

_Link runing to the place and find the corps of G Jr and Impa on the floor_

Navi:…..aha..she took suicide becusade she diden't want to get tortu-

Link:Shut up!!!...plesae…..

_crying_ Link: No…first Zelda….a-and now a sage...Impa...

Navi:…!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Link look at the wall!!

The wall:This was not what SHE meaned... fool..

Navi:She…means ..,it is Zelda??

Link:COME!!

_Link runing back and stop in fornt of the red carpet,prepare to fight._

_G sittin on the throne and look deep på tronen och ser djupt immersed in his thought_

_20min………30min…..45min…..1h…1h20min_

G:…………I can't believe that I could sink so lown...

Link:What?

G:….But…..

_G take out a knife and took of his grament that his left wrist became naked_

Link:!!!No…Don't tell me..…

_…..and cut him self!!_

LinkNO!!!Stop!!.

_Link throw down the mastersword on the floor and runs ro G _

Link:Stop it!!That is dangerours...and...

G:And what?Do YOU feel sorry abut me?Just for this??!!

_G means the four bleeding wounds on his wrist_

Link:Y………..yes,I think so…..

Link:….but,why don't you cry out your sorrow?!

G:Cry?...I can't cry……so...that is why I do this…cut ,another cut on the wrist

Link:Stop it,I don't wantgraps G s hand the one with the knife in…you….to do it.

G and Link stare on each other, few minutes

G:Do I disgust you?G showing the bleeding wrist close to Link's face?!

Link step backwards

G:wahahahahahhahahahahahaha!!How can you feel sorry for the Great King of Evil????

Link….I-……..

Navi:Is this what you want to?EH?Is it?suicide!??

G:??How has said something about suicide?Hehehehe..This wounds of my, is for my SON!!

Navi:….but……

G:whahahahhahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!!!

Link:Stupied elf

Link:OksighI…………..

G:gigglehehehe…..yes?

Link:I…..I do understand grief,but I can't undestand _**your**_ sorrow,but I know how the grief is...so...….Link hesitate

Link.:……so I can waitdo a gesture to the red carpet,there the Master sword lies there..,while you…….,yeh,you know.. ….

G:look a litte unsympathetic on Link for a while………Lower the glance in sorrow?

Link turns back to the Master sword with the back against to G

For Link diden't know how long he had wait,but it feeld like a eternity,to he wakes up by Navi

Navi:Hey.wake up!!Hey,lissent,Hey!!WAKE UP!!

Link:wvah?What's it….??

Navi:……look

Link turned around and saw G stand there and was redo to fight,but Link saw to,that G had suffed much.The throne,he had sit in and cut himself,was now whole bloody,the dry blood had fow down to the floor to...

G was a little white in his face

G:Are you preparde to die now?Hero.boy!!

G atttacks Link

G and Link fights……….then..

G have strange-grip round Link,,Link trying to get free

Link:L-LET GO OF ME!!!

G:No,it's over now,now I will kill you and then I shalll conquer the Hyrule!!But firts...

G does the death kiss on Linkthe second after

G:Some last words?evil grin

Link spit blood on G's face

G:Godbye Link,Hero of Time,your time is out..

G kills Link,with G's sword and then he destroy Link's dead body with a gigantic energy bal..

………_.Ganondorf sink down to the cold floor,he feel himself weak,unusual weak.Ganondorf have gone so much this time that he don't mange to take The trofice of Coaurge.He falls down the last bit to the floor and dies...The last thing he saw was the bright light form The trofice of Coaurge,before he meets the darkness and Hell._

Where am I?Everting is warm and bright...How is that?...I don't feel any fear...I know how it's..but how?...I can't see ther faces...What?Is it Zelda?

But she is dead...oh,...that's right I died to...It's three persons behinde her...Who?Can it be The Godness?...Yes .it is,I can feel it that it is..,I know...I'm in the Heaven with the person I love and...I...feel...myslef...happy...

_But what happent then to Hyrule?Well,Navi went out to Hyrule and tel everthing that she had witness.Everbody went frightened,now when they diden't have a royald,how can rule over the countery,but they went relieved when the evil force was gone...The Time went past by,under that time the hyrule people had vote along a good hyrulare that should rule the countery,the people did to a staty of Link The Hero Of Time and of The Princess Zelda,to honour ther death...,but it said,the time pas by,day by day,year by year.Every year that went by the hyrule people forgott how that Link was..._

-Momy how is that guy over there?-

-I-I don't know,hony.I have forgett,c'mon now we have to hurry!-

_The poor child will never know which advanutes that ''guy'' have go true.The child would never know what cruel destiny that true hero had go to..._

_If you say:-Link The Hero Of Time-_

_The Hyrule will answer:How's that?-_

_END_

Note:Impa…..She was forced down to Hyrule of G's power,his power was so big when he took The trofice of wisdom,that he force down a Sage(Impa)och make her to raise his child...Impa diden't have a chance,that she said yes...

Note:Ganondorf…..Cause of Death :He died of blood-lust and exhaustion,his soul/heart coulden't take much more,so he died...

Note: The trofice of Courage)...It went up to The Godness and will wait there to the ''chosen one'' to come...

Note: The rest of the trofices,The trofice of power & The trofice of wisdom…..They fell down together with Ganondorf down to the darkness,...they stop to exist...

The writers commentary::

I don't own LoZ...so...

But I'm happy how it turns out in the end,it diden't end happy and the main characteres died.I thought ''how will the Hyrule take it?''',so I came up with the idea ,that they will forgott evething by the time...The story is about how will Ganondorf react if he lost somewone,that's why I namned ''The Ganondorf's sorrow''.It actually meaned to that Ganondorf should take suicide and Link would be trap in time,but yet,then I thought it would be boring and to short!!!I hope you like it J


End file.
